


Coming Home

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: A cute one-shot about Clint coming home to his family. :)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and had to use the words in bold. I think it turned out pretty well but I don’t know what it’s like or what their life is like so sorry. 😅 Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters, the picture, nothing. But I’m not making money off of it so.... :)

The wind blew gently through the trees surrounding the farm. Amidst the rustling of the leaves, the happy voices of children was heard, echoing through the forest. Cooper and Lila were chasing each other around the backyard; rolling in the grass and tagging each other. Cows mooed in the background as Laura, the kids’ mother, called them in for dinner.

Laura sighed as she finished setting the table; looking sadly at the empty place that was her husband’s. She knew Clint liked his job but she still hated seeing him go. He may be good at what he does but it didn’t stop her from worrying; especially when he went on longer missions. By now the kids had washed up and were in their seats. She was about to join them when a noise behind her made her stop.

“Daddy!” The kids yelled as they jumped up from their seats and raced past her. A smile grew on her lips as she turned around to face her husband who was hugging the kids tightly. He locked eyes with her over their heads, a big grin on his face. The kids went back to their seats, bouncing with excitement. He stood up and enveloped her in a gentle hug, being careful of her large stomach. There were tears in both their eyes as he pulled back.

As they sat down, she smirked mischievously as she said, “By the way, the tractor broke down again.” He scowled before a smile broke through as he looked around their happy family. As much as she missed and worried about him, she loved him and knew he would always come back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I rewrite this?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome! If you have any requests let me know and I’ll see what I can do! :)


End file.
